


Fictober 2019

by SJD_Caved_to_Fandom



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Gore, Other, Poisoning, fictober19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJD_Caved_to_Fandom/pseuds/SJD_Caved_to_Fandom
Summary: All of my fictober blurbs. I'll be adding to the tags as I go along with anything major. I don't anticipate the rating or warnings changing.





	1. Day 1 "It will be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list over on my Tumblr, same name but no underscores.

Fictober19

Original Characters

Original Universe

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Dark brown, silky fabric slid over Tonya’s head and down her length to just above her ankle wrapped in the thin leather straps of sandals. Gold tinted bells hung at the cross of each loop of the footwear, giving an ethereal soundtrack to every flex and half step she made while fastening a maroon shawl in place with a golden leaf clasp. The deep wine color made her wavy auburn hair look like a soft fire burned down to the embers, and her emerald green eyes stick out in contrast like the evergreens in an autumnal forest.

Tonya worried her lip as she looked herself over in the mirror. Even with a full slip, she bordered on feeling exposed. She wasn’t, she had checked multiple times, but an errant draft sent shivers down her exposed arms and made her worry about catching a cold in the chill night air.

“Do you need help with your hair? You’re taking an awful long time in there.”

The teasing voice pulled her away from her thoughts. Gil had an undeniable knack for knowing when she was over complicating matters and goading her just enough to simplify them again. Picking up a brush and a few decorative bobby pins, she started to tame her locks while reaching out a tendril of her shadow to open the door.

Gil stood in the doorway, his typical mischievous grin brightening his features as he waited. He wore the long-tailed patchwork jacket Tonya had never seen him without but had changed out his normal black slacks and white ruffled shirt for hickory brown pants and a spice orange shirt.

He stepped into the room, stroking his long fingers through her hair a few times before stealing the brush away and working with a practiced hand to pull the bangs of the nearly waist-length locks into a braided ring around the crown of her head.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Tonya asked as she was minutely jerked about by the motions. “Don’t Fae tend to trap people who attend their parties or eat their food?”

Gil chuckled as he plucked one of the pins away and slid it into place. “Ah, is my best friend, the untamable force of shadow, afraid some revelers will steal her away? Lock her up for a thousand years and leave the rest of us to sort the difference?”

Tonya puffed at a single escaped strand in an attempt to keep from smiling. “And what happens if they do? Where are you going to find someone reckless enough to do half of what I can, and be your best friend on top of it?”

“Hmm… you make a good argument. I’ve never found one quite so interesting in over a hundred years; be a shame if someone made off with you now.” He placed the final pin and fluffed the bottom part of her hair a few times before leaning down to rest his chin in the circle made by the braid. “Good thing you’re a guest at a full moon party and not a stranger alone in the dead of night.”

“And you’re sure they know the difference?”

“Well, you’re a fairy yourself, if you’ve forgotten, and I’d love to see how far they fly, whoever thinks you’d make an easy target. I’d say I’ll protect you but you tend to have that handled on your own. I’ll help you control the damage if it comes down to it, how’s that?”

Tonya cracked a smile, her nerves and excuses falling away. A spark triumphantly danced through Gil’s indigo eyes before he led the way out of the room and towards where the celebration was to occur.

Slipping through the shadows at the speed of flight, the pair made their way down the early night streets of the small town and towards the woods. Tonya had yet to get over the odd way cars could pass overhead without falling into the void she brushed the surface of, or just how eternally the darkness opening beneath her seemed to stretch.

They rose from the depths at the edge of the woods, alive with music, chatter, and the smell of food. Everyone inside wore outfits similar to them, yet Tonya still felt; standing at the threshold to the festival; as if she were about to step centuries back in time. Her wings twitched as she hesitated at the line drawn by the participant’s energy.

The teasing undertone left his voice as Gil reached back, offering a hand. “Come on, no tests or tricks tonight. It will be fun, trust me.”

Tonya reached out and took it, letting their fingers lace together as she crossed into the celebration and walked over the crunching leaves towards the main bonfire.

The scents of apples, pumpkin, and cinnamon swirled and combined in the crisp night air, guiding Tonya around to the different groups of chatting companions even after she and Gil parted directions as she was not feeling up to knife throwing game he had been invited into.

She snacked on fresh apple dumplings, saw pumpkin pies lowered into an outdoor stone oven, watched the musicians perform, and learned how to braid mums, hay, and bright leaves into a crown.

“It’s almost midnight,” Gil said, appearing at her elbow. “You’re holding up?”

Tonya hummed affirmatively as she accepted one final flower from the hand of a helpful young child and slipped it into place beside a hollowed out and dried mini pumpkin that formed the apex of the ring. She held up and admired her handywork.

“Very nice, though I noticed you already have one,” Gil said.

Tonya turned and plopped it onto his ebony locks with a smile. “There, the perfect fit. Orange goes well with your eyes, you know?”

His sharp grin fell away, as the faintest blush colored Gil’s pale cheeks. Tonya relished each moment she managed to break through the bluster and her heart swelled as a rare, warm smile took over the blink of shock.

Gil swung and arm around Tonya’s shoulder, bending forward until their foreheads touched, creating a small pocket of warmth between them.

“And your heart shines bright in you.” The low spoken praise, delivered in a thick and normally masked accent from ages past, carried with it not only appreciation but a sense of vulnerability.

The moment broke when midnight struck, calling everyone around the fire in close pressed rings.

An elder raised his voice as young and old took hand together and stilled. “We gather here under the full moon in thanksgiving and community, uniting our hearts and minds with those who have done the same across time and space. Let the light remind us that even in the darkest times good prevails. Let old acquaintances comfort us with a foretaste of eternity. And let new hearts nourish the seeds of hope for tomorrow as we silently raise our thoughts together.”

A gentle breeze and the crackling of flames seemed to be the only noise as all of nature stilled along with them. A faint rustling broke into the quiet causing eyes to open and sharp breaths to be drawn.

“The golden star flowers have returned!”

The news drew a cheer, even from Tonya who had never heard of the plant. The awe in the eyes of all those around her and the shimmering glow that radiated off the carpet of golden blossoms that stretched across the ground and up the trunks of trees as far as the eye could see were all she needed to know to feel just as amazed.

The music began again as children and adults alike bent over to gather in the blossoms before they faded with the morning light for another month. With gilded crowns and hopeful hearts, the night resumed with feasting and dancing until the greying of the dawn.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober19
> 
> Original Universe and Characters
> 
> “Just follow me, I know the area.”
> 
> TW: mild gore, poisoning

Venom flecked off dripping fangs as a screech left the half-broken maw of the chimeric abomination that blocked all retreat. A blister beetle made up the main body of the beast, with a scorpion-like tail, and a much harder shell adding their own aide to its construction.

_And somehow,_ Alan thought as he pulled a snapped off fang from his shoulder after failing to prevent a bite from the beast, _they managed to make them the size of an ape._

Blistering torment flowed through his veins even as, with a flick of his mind, he brought a tree down on the head of his assailant. One final cry escaped as it joined its kin in death in a shattered heap on the ground of the overgrown jungle.

A sore, shuttering breath escaped as Alan worked overtime to block the flow of his blood around the area. He could feel his arm numb as the circulation was restricted, the thought of loosing it crossing his mind as he pulled a thick paralytic paste out of his supply kit. The beasts reared and bred by the clan of assassins he fought against had no known antidote, but a destructive neutralization method had been discovered to slow the advancement which might allow him to make it out alive.

With a bone chilling pulse, the medicine began its work and with grit teeth Alan allowed his blood to flow once more as he started back forward.

The ground was inaccessible, fallen monoliths covered in moss and vines created impassible blockades while slicing underbrush filled with biting ants and oversized centipedes was a death trap on its own. As his heart pounded against his sternum and his mind pulsed in his skull, Alan was forced to propel himself through the air with his near depleted energy.

A haze settled over his senses, every branch and leaf blurred together as he fought to find a way out. With a crash, three more of the monstrosities burst fourth in attack, trained to stop any heartbeat unprotected by the seal of their masters.

_I’m not dying here, even if I have to raze this entire forest to the ground._

Alan’s eyes began to glow with a faint violet light, the air quivered with energy as trees vibrated and splintered.

_Whoever played god while creating these may have made them resistant to my powers directly, _a wide-eyed grin cut his face through the beads of sweat, _but I was built to tear worlds apart._

A breeze carried minute pricks of iron that pierced through the unprotected joints and felled each beast before they could deliver a death wail.

The suddenness of their drop froze Alan, causing him to drop towards the earth as a vulnerable horror caught his breath and stilled his heart.

Air breezing past his face stirred him back to his present danger and he caught himself, every sense stretched out to find where the attack had originated. When he spotted her, fear was replaced by unbridled loathing.

The ghastly pale skin and long black braid were seared into his memory after the attack; Melanie stood, solemn faced, on the limb of one of her clan’s trees.

“Killing your own pets? Assured you can deal with me on your own?” Alan spat even as his vision blurred.

“I’ve come to rescue you. I’m sorry I was unable to reach you before you were bitten.”

He let his ire rise once more, seeping out into the atmosphere with a cell-splitting power. “Why should I believe you? Tonya has been laid up for six weeks since your failed attempt to kill her. And she wasn’t your only target.”

Pain was etched across her face, but her voice held firm under the loathsome glare. “I understand and your hatred of me is deserved. But I’ve never had the heart for this evil and I’ve thrown away my claim to their secrets and power. I want to deliver my understanding to your medics, and prevent you from succumbing to what you’ve taken in.”

“Why should I believe you?” Alan’s voice raised as foliage caught fire from the friction of his billowing might as he landed close enough to her on her perch to prick the skin.

Melanie pointed a finger at the steaming corpses, already disintegrating from whatever had laced her weapon. “If I had ever wanted her or you or anyone dead, there wouldn’t have been a body long enough for medical attention to save her.”

Fear, something Alan was not used to experiencing, returned once more at the nauseating display. A hand rose to his mouth, his body cringed along every muscle, releasing into a violent retch. He gasped in a breath, his body shaking as his eye caught a glint in Melanie’s hand.

“That should get rid of their venom,” she said. “Sorry I didn’t ask; I knew you’d say no.”

Alan looked at his arm, still open and oozing, was no longer inflamed and bubbling and the pain that had wracked him was gone.

“Let’s get out of here,” Melanie said, not expecting an answer. “Just follow me, I know the area.”


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober19
> 
> Undertale Fanfiction
> 
> Toriel and Flowey
> 
> “Now? Now you listen to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted one after the last one.

“No, no, no! You can’t just put the leavening in to the main dough like that, you have to start it in the small bowl first!” Flowey hissed from his flowerpot on the kitchen counter.

“Now, my child, I know I’ve been gone for a long time in the ruins, but I most assuredly recall how to make the traditional autumn festival pumpkin bread,” Toriel said, touching a gentle claw to where Flowey’s nose would rest.

“You can make just about anything, but this recipe is on an entirely different level of complex! You clearly forgot.”

Toriel laughed. “Oh Asriel, do not be so pessimistic. I may be old, but my mind still holds.”

Flowey crossed his leaves over his stem and crouched down. “This form isn’t Asriel. And you’re going to ruin it.”

“Forgive me, I forget you prefer to be called Flowey for now, though I’m afraid I still don’t understand why,” Toriel smiled warmly as she added the next few ingredients. “You have not stopped being him, even though you have undergone a change.”

Flowey huffed, turning away to hide the emotion that touched his face. “…Thanks.”

“Of course, my child. If ever you need… oh my.”

Flowey looked back to see the orange dough rising quickly beyond the rim of the bowl.

“Ah, perhaps I did get ahead of myself. What was it you said I needed?” Toriel asked, leaning away from the bowl as the mixture continued to rise.

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Flowey screeched, shooting out his roots from the side of the pot to rush away. “It’s too late, du-”

With a sticky bwoof, the dough popped, covering both in strands of pumpkin and cinnamon infused dough.

Toriel stood and blinked, fingers twitching as she surveyed the mess.

“Are you alright, my child?”

Flowey looked at the muck with loathing before shoving a strand of it into his mouth.

“Well, it still tastes good, anyway.”

Peals of laughter escaped from Toriel, causing a smile to spread across her son’s face. Their communication still needed work, but moments like these were enough to call back to those long lost days.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober19  
Fandom: Invader Zim  
Characters: Gaz and Professor Membrane  
“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

A growl escaped through grit teeth as Gaz paced around her room. Her feet stomped across the ground, bangs echoing through both floors of the Membrane household.

“Stupid… Ugh!” She slammed her Game Slave at her bed. “I can’t believe!”

She ripped open a dresser drawer and began rifling through the contents. “When I get my hands on them…”

“Gaz, honey? Are you okay in there?” Professor Membrane knocked on the door, pushing against it in just the right spot to slip it open around the faulty latch.

“No!” she replied, equipping a ray gun and a software decrypter.

“I thought you were excited to be going out to Bloaty’s tonight. Is there something I can do to help?” he asked, pushing the door farther open.

Gaz gave a growling sigh. “I was excited to go to Bloaty’s! I’m always excited for that. But no! The two nerds had to go zooming off last minute and now they’re stuck under fire on a minor planet the system over and I have to get in the other ship, fly down to wherever they are and break them out of whatever was so important they decided it needed to be done on pizza night!”

Membrane frowned, his goggles darkening at the rant. “Your brother and his foreign friend are claiming they are in space getting shot at?”

“They’re always in space getting shot at! Or tearing up half the city!” Gaz ranted while pacing. “And they have to do it when I want to do something. What’s that? Dad’s going to be home for dinner for the first time this month? Let’s go take on intergalactic terrorists beforehand so Gaz can’t spend any time with him!”

“Honey…”

“And the worst part is, I have to go save their butts because if I let Zim use his stupid infinity luck he’ll wipe out an entire ecosystem!”

Membrane stepped forward and placed a hand on Gaz’s shoulder, stopping her. She growled again, burying her face in her hands.

“Why am I the only one to go rescue them? Why can’t they just listen to me for once? Why can’t you be home more often?”

“Gaz, I am sorry if I’ve left you feeling alone. I thought with having two children…”

“Having a brother isn’t the same as having a dad!” Gaz shouted.

Membrane flinched. “You’re right. And I’m sorry. I must say, it is very brave of you to assist your brother and his little friend like you do.”

“I wouldn’t have to be if they used their stupid brains for once.” Gas crossed her arms over her chest.

“Perhaps,” he agreed.

“I’m starting to think it isn’t worth it. That I’d be better off alone.” She turned her head down and away, voice dropping to a hoarse whisper.

“Now, I know you didn’t ask for this; this family, these problems, and perhaps I have unintentionally made them worse. But don’t you think pizza tastes a little better with insane family members to share it with?”

Gaz sighed. “Yeah, but I’m totally kicking their butts for making me do this again.”

“Understandable.” He pulled his daughter in for a hug. “Now, where did you say the boys were getting shot at again? As a father, I should be putting in effort to getting them out of a life-threatening situation.”

“Next star system on a minor planet that serves as an indentured farm for a group of space terrorists. I don’t think you’ll fit in the only space ship we have, and I don’t remember you building your own yet.”

“Not to worry, Gaz.” Professor Membrane rose to his feet and placed an arm around his daughter’s shoulder. “I gave the car space travel capabilities after I learned of your brother’s space fever. I figured he’d find a way up there sooner or later.”

“He goes up there every other week.”

“Well, I’ve started the process of hybridizing lab assistants so I should be able to be home a bit more often to keep an eye on things.”

“You promise for real, this time?” Gaz shot him a tentative hopeful glance.

“Yes! I’ve also started building a chef bot so there are no more exploding pea can incidents.”

“Cool. Thanks dad.” A rare smile turned the corner of the pre-teen’s mouth as she and her dad headed out together.


End file.
